The Tear
by BookDragon28
Summary: After Tony’s snap he woke up in a world that was not his. Will he ever get back to his family? I do not own marvel or percy jackson. Spoilers for Spiderman Far From Home.
1. Chapter 1

As Tony's sight dimmed he looked once again on the family he made; his beautiful Pepper, Rhodey his best friend, and Peter the son he barely got to raise. He looked at them for a long time as his sight went dark and the arc reactor on his chest blinked out. Then he was falling through darkness. _Great I'm going to Hell._ With that his conscious faded.

———————-

When Tony came to he was staring at a white ceiling sporting the weirdest get well poster he had ever seen. "Your awake, finally." Tony jerked his head to the right before groaning at the pain the movement. The boy that spoke was devoid of all color; his hair, eyes, and clothes were the deepest of blacks while his skin was so pale that it couldn't have been healthy. The boy that couldn't even be sixteen years old was hunched over in a chair with his feet propped on the edge of the bed. On his face was a frown that Tony was all to familiar with, it screamed I'm doing this because I like the person who asked but I'm not going to be happy about it. Tony had worn that very same expression so many times. Leaning against his chair was a sword that was so dark it reminded Tony of the endlessness of space.

"Am I dead?" Tony whispered.

"No, but you have it your best shot. Your lucky Percy was there to see you fall in the water. He was able to get you to the infirmary. Unfortunately there was nothing Will could do for your arm or most of the ribs on your left side. He also had to remove some parts of your lung tissue that had burned beyond repair and replaced one of your heart valves." With that the boy got up.

"Hey where are you going?" Tony croaked.

"To get your doctor. I need to tell him your awake." Tony went back to staring at the ceiling trying to figure out the what the creature on the poster was. His mind vaguely whispered that it was from a mythology but he couldn't place which one. As he had narrowed down the species to be a human combined with a goat or a donkey the door opened and the boy walked back in, behind him was another boy that couldn't have been more of an opposite if he tried. Compared to the boy Tony woke up to the newcomer was bright, for a lack of a better word. His clothes were all bright cheerful colors that accentuated his tan skin and blonde hair.

"Hello I'm Will, your doctor." Tony chuckled as much as he could with the waves of pain overriding his torso.

"Yeah right kid. Your way too young to be a doctor much less fix up all the shit I had." The blonde kid, Will, smiled knowingly.

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo and head medic of Camp Half-Blood. You'll find during your stay here that things don't work like they usually do in the mortal world." He walked towards Tony and began changing the bandages wrapped around his ribs, despite Tony's objections, with the ease of an experienced medic. As Tony watched him work he started to relax a bit. Then his right arm was uncovered and Tony froze, where his arm had been was a cybernetic construct that was eerily reminiscent of the Winter Soldier's. The panels were made of interlocking bronze and gold chunks covering the wires Tony knew were underneath connected to his nervous system. Will and the other boy who still hadn't offered his name paused as Tony stared at the arm. It was what felt like an hour but must have been a few seconds before Will took hold of the limb. He began to ask Tony to try to move his fingers, then his wrist, and finally his elbow, as well as bending each joint when Tony failed to make them twitch. "Well everything looks fine, you should have more control over your arm after a few weeks of rehab."

"Hey kid, not that I don't appreciate the check up and everything but is there an adult that I can talk to?" Will smiled.

"I'll tell Chiron your awake. In the meantime your going to eat; Nico here will help you." The boy, Nico apparently, glared at Will. Will returned the glare with one of his own until Nico backed down. As Will gathered up the dirty bandages Nico stomped out of the room.

————

As Tony took his final breath his family gathered around him. They were all crying looking on with blurry eyes. Peter was the first to notice it. "Tony?" He sobbed using the name Mr. Stark had been trying to get him to use since they first met. His small whimper was caught by James Rhodes as the colonel wiped his eyes and looked a Tony. The body of his best friend was starting to glow a golden color as it faded.

"Tony!" He yelled in a panic scrambling towards his friend's body as it disappeared, leaving only the husk of his damaged suit behind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was maybe two days before Tony was allowed to get out of bed and he had yet to see a single adult. Will and Nico were walking closely next to him waiting to catch him if his shaky legs gave out as he made his way downstairs to the porch. When they got outside Nico left quickly to set up a chair.

Will turned the corner with him and two people came into view. Tony was glad to see that they were actually adults. In fact he was so glad to see the adults that he didn't even want to believe that they were playing a card game with two invisible hands but it was very hard to dismiss them when Nico and Will helped him into a chair and the cards were neatly put in his hand by their invisible holder. "This one's a bit old Chiron." _Old?_ Tony stared at the garishly dressed man. Really his outfit was a travesty.

"This was the man that fell through the borders. Remember?" Chiron said as he made a bet.

"Ah yes _the mortal_." His words jangled Tony; it sounded too much like Loki when he was trying to take over the world. "Well boy are you going to bet or not?" The man asked gruffly.

"I don't even know what we are playing." Letting the boy comment slide even if it came from a man that Tony believed to be equal to him in age, if not maturity.

"Bah! The why did you sit at the table!" The man's eyes blazed with purple fire before he slumped back. "We are playing pinochle. The only sensible game to play." Tony remembered his father playing it with his old SSR buddies when he was younger and vaguely recalled the guide lines. When it was Chiron's turn again he quickly declared victory. "Mr. Solace I believe you are needed at the archery range and Mr. Di Angelo you are helping prepare for the Roman's arrival are you not?"

"We wanted to be here if you wanted help explaining things," Will said glancing at Tony nervously. Tony looked between his four companions; they all seemed to be in on a secret he had yet to be privy to.

"I believe the director and I can give him a rundown, but send Mr. Jackson up would you. His sword fighting class should be finishing soon."

"Will do, Chiron." With that the two boys rand down the hill.

"Now I don't believe we have been properly introduced, my name is Chiron. I'm the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood." He held out his hand.

"Tony. Tony Stark." Tony reached out to grab the man's hand in a shake.

"The man to your left is Mr. D our camp's director."

"What does the D stand for?" Tony asked trying to figure out what about the man was rubbing him the wrong way. _Was it the outfit? The condensation? The weird way people kept saying mortal as if they weren't?_

"Tell me Tony what do you know about Greek mythology?" Chiron asked cutting into Tony's thoughts.

"Um, lots of keeping it in the family, way too many kissing cousins, and siblings. Lots of vengeance quite petty really." Tony watched as Chiron's eyes flicked upwards as thunder rumbled even in a clear sky.

The unusual timing of the thunder reminded Tony of Thor. It was then that the wires in Tony's brain started firing. Will called himself a son of Apollo; Apollo was the Greek god of medicine. Greek mythology had a lot of creatures that were half human half something else; like satyrs half human and half goat. The poster in his room flashed across his mind. Chiron. Chiron was known to be the trainer of Achilles and Chiron was a centaur. Of course the most notorious of them all were the demigods; half human half god. _Son of Apollo_. Tony turned to the man called Mr. D, he was the only one who he hadn't placed yet. It took him a bit but he finally put it together. The garish outfit. The blazing purple fire, the same color as grapes. "Dionysus, the god of wine and madness."

"Humph. Finally someone recognizes me for what I am. Just like I can recognize you." Dionysus turned towards Tony. "I would have once had you as a priest at one of my temples."

Tony snorted, "I'm sure I would have been great." Dionysus hummed and waved his hand and a Diet Coke appeared.

—————

_"SpiderMan's name is P- Spiderman's name is Peter Parker."_


End file.
